1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices and, particularly, to an illumination device with an adjusting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some illumination devices include an illumination portion, a deformable connection pole, and a lamp holder. Users can adjust the deformable connection pole to change an illumination angle and an illumination range of the illumination device. However, a long time operation on the connection pole results in a weak deformability for the connection pole, thereby shortening the service life of the illumination device.
Therefore, what is needed is an illumination device with an adjusting apparatus to overcome the described shortcoming.